Groveling
Grovelings are created by groups of Dryads whose groves are under attack by outside forces. When this occurs, the Dryads may determine it to be impossible to defend their trees and thus decide to instead create a Groveling. By gathering the life from their trees and infusing it into a pile of various brush, the Dryads and their trees wither to husks and the Groveling is born. They start life by extracting some form of revenge on those who attacked their birthplace, though the extent and method of revenge varies for each Groveling. Physical Description Grovelings are gender neutral creatures, though can look either male or female based on the preferences of the Dryad creators. All Grovelings have a skin tone of some shade of brown mixed with some amount of green. Their “hair” and “nails” are usually a darker shade of green, but it isn’t uncommon for either to have a more floral color taken from flowers in their originating brush pile. Society Due to the method needed to create a new Groveling, they are not numerous enough to truly have any real society. Most Grovelings prefer to travel once their initial vengeance is complete, and so when they do settle down they do so in smaller preexisting towns. Relations Grovelings are viewed differently based on where they are and what has occurred there. Most city dwellers would not recognize one, and so tend to treat them as odd looking but not a real problem. Those from more rural areas know the reputation Grovelings have for vengeance and so will occasionally go out of their way to avoid offending them or do their best to have nothing to do with them depending on their past experiences with Grovelings. Alignments and Religion Grovelings tend towards Chaotic alignments due to the way they are created and their initial need for vengeance. While a lawful alignment is unusual it's not impossible, though it typically comes from an alignment shift after they got their revenge. Adventurers Grovelings tend towards casting classes due to their weak physical forms. Adventurer is an incredibly common choice for Grovelings, as they tend not to settle down. Most take up such a profession to accomodate their wandering and to be sure they have help on the road. Creating a Groveling (DM Permission Required) Ability Score Racial Traits: * Grovelings are instinctively good judges of character and quick on their feet, but lack raw physical power from their body compositions. They get +2 WIS, +2 DEX, and -4 STR (-1 RP) Type: * Grovelings are Plant creatures, and thus have Low-Light vision. They are immune to all mind-affecting effects as well as paralysis, poison, polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning. Plants breathe and eat but do not sleep unless they want some beneficial effect. (10 RP) Base Speed: * Grovelings are slower on their feet due to their smaller size. 20 Foot move speed. (-1 RP) * Burrow: Grovelings have a Burrow speed of 20 (3 RP) Size: * Grovelings are Small, and so gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks Languages: * Grovelings begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Grovelings with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: any human tongue, Aquan, Auran, Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Ignan, and Terran. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat Racial Traits *Nimble Attacks: Grovelings get Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat (2 RP) Magic Racial Traits * Enclave Protector: Grovelings add a +1 untyped bonus to CL of any Abjuration Spell they cast. They also gain the following Spell-like Abilities at a CL equal to their level. (2 RP) ** Constant: Nondetection ** 1/day: Faerie Fire, Obscure Object, and Sanctuary Miscellaneous Racial Traits * Treespeech: Converse with plants as though under a continual Speak with Plants spell (2 RP) Weakness Racial Traits * Elemental Vulnerability (Fire): Grovelings have Vulnerability to Fire. (-2 RP) Category:Race